


There night goes on

by Kindred



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Percy Jackson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Vampires, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Percy Jackson, Vampire Lord Poseidon, Vampire Master Zeus, Vampire Poseidon, Vampire Turning, Vampire Zeus, Werewolf Turning, Will tag as I go along, half vampire Percy, vampire percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: A rogue pack of werewolves is attacking half-vampire children, Master vampire Zeus has ordered the vampires to find their halfling children and turning whether they want it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one be kind and   
> two let me know what you think?

Zeus smiled down at his nephew, he reached out and stroked his cheek almost in a loving way the teen was lying unconscious on the ground having slipped and hit his head. He looks up to Poseidon as he entered the room “It’s taking us this long to find him.” He told him “Do you still want to go through with this?”  
“I do.” The dark auburn haired man said, Zeus nodded and then scooped the boy up into his arms and walked over to the moth eaten sofa and sat down. The teen’s head rolled to the side letting his neck stretch out as the ash blonde stroke his neck. “Last chance brother, he ran from his from us his family when his mother was killed.”   
“That was your wife who killed Sally.”   
“No, she sent Ares to do the deed,” Zeus replied as he kept looking down at the boy.  
“Just do it.”

Lowering his head Zeus open his mouth as his fangs grew before he sunk his fangs into his throat. Percy let out a little whimper of pain as he felt the Master vampire’s fangs slice into his skin, Poseidon watches he felt guilty about doing this but he needs to protect his son. Tyson had found him and reported where his youngest son was, said he saw him leave the corner store before heading back to the motel. “Poseidon comes here,” Zeus called out, turning around he looked at the black eyes of the master vampire and the blood running down his chin.   
“Yes?” He asked as he looked down at the pale form of his son  
“Are you ready?” He asked as he held out a dagger to him, the Lord of the South took the dagger and sliced it over the palm of his hand and held it over Percy’s partly open mouth. Zeus held out his hand to his brother, Poseidon again dragged the tip over the open palm. They both held their palms over the teen’s mouth. “Family Bonds.” The Master vampire said   
“It what binds us?” Poseidon whispered as he felt his wound heals up and stops the blood flow. 

Once Zeus wound heals he stands up and passes Percy over to his father, the dark red head held his son in his arms and looked down at his pale face as he turns towards the door. They stepped out of the wrecked hotel room and into the rainy night air. “Call me if there are any problems.” The ash haired man asked as they headed for their cars. Men in suits raised umbrellas for the master and the Lord.   
“I’m sure we’re going to have many problems.” He tells him as he watches his eldest son Triton slip from the car with a deep frown on his face.   
I was being to wonder if you were ever going to leave this hovel.” He sneered as he looked down at his half brother.   
“Be nice I didn’t bring you out here just to listen you scoff at your brother’s survival instinct.” He told him, as he climbs into the back seat with Percy as Triton mumbled something under his breath as Zeus laughed and clapped the back of the young man.

Percy wakes up with a scream and flings himself out of the bed, he kicks off the bed sheets and falls off the end of the bed and pushes himself into the corner of the room. He looked around the bed room that he doesn’t recognize the last thing he remembers was fighting his uncle…how did he find me?…he thought as he touched his throat and then ran towards the mirror in the room. A small light was left on the bed side table make it easy for Percy to see where he is going; he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He frowned he couldn’t see any changes in himself, his skin is pale but that isn’t new as he spent the past year hiding from his father and his uncle’s clan. “You won’t see anything different.” Percy looked up to see Triton looking back him through the mirror. “But you should know that.” He told him with a dry voice.   
“He turned me didn’t he?”   
“Both father and uncle Zeus.” He told him, Percy felt his legs wobble as he slides down to the ground and looked up at him.   
“Where are they?” He asked, his voice hurt to speak all he wanted to do was lock himself away and cry.   
“Uncle is back in his territory and father is in his offices waiting for you to wake up.” Percy nodded and looked down at the rug.   
“G-Give me a minute.” Percy asked him, Triton raised an eye brow but remained where he stood; Percy looked up at him and frowned “Triton pleases!” Percy snapped at him. 

True to his word Percy emerge from his room a minute later he stood there looked paler than he should be, Triton held out a cup to him “Drink this before you pass out.” Percy frowned and took the cup and looked down at it.   
“Blood?” He asked   
“What else? Now drink.” He stood there with arms folded and glared at him as Percy looked down at the cup and brought it up to his lips and downed it quickly, Triton let out a deep sigh he was glad that he didn’t have to force him to drink it. When the teen put the cup down he looked up at his brother who was now smirking at him. “That’s better, you look healthier already.” He told him, Percy licked the remains of the blood of his lips and followed his brother.

Poseidon looking through the photos of the rogue packs of the wolves that seem to attack the Master and Lords' Dhampir children. He has even heard that the alpha of this pack is keeping the stronger ones to breed from them, hence the urgent need to find Percy. Zeus has put the orders out to all gods to collect their Halfling children and turn them whether they want it or not. “This will cause some problems.” He muttered, he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. There was a knock at the office door making Poseidon open his eyes and sit up. “Enter.” He called out. Triton walked in followed by Percy, the Lord stood up and moved around the desk quickly to look at his son. “Has he drunk the first cup?”   
“Yep, all of it,” Triton said,   
“I am right here!” Percy snapped, Poseidon smiled glad that he still had his spirit   
“Sorry, Percy.” He said the teen frowned at him as his father walked closer to him and warped his arms around him. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t what you wanted but with Sally’s death and this rouge pack attacking the Dhampir children. It is safer for you to…”   
“To what be attacked by my uncle and my father?” He said, as the dark haired man pulled away from his son and looked down at his sea green eyes and saw anger, hurt and betrayal. 

He looked at him and reached up to stroke the side of his face “Are you in any pain?” He asked, Percy, frowned at him and then warped his arms around himself and shook his head.   
“No.” He said, “I’m okay.”   
“Good.” He smiled softly, he looked at Triton shrugged at the newly turned vampire’s behavior “Triton will be your guardian while you’re here, he will teach you how to control yourself.” Percy looked at him and frowned.   
“Not you?” He asked…just like him to pass the buck…he thought.  
“Zeus has me working on this rouge pack problem and locating missing Dhampir that like you have gone into hiding.” Percy frowned and rubbed his arms. Poseidon licked his lips and sighed “Do you know Luke Castellan?” He asked Percy nodded with a deeper frown   
“I met him once.” He said  
“He was attacked by the rogue pack; his father buried his son last month.” Percy’s eyes widen in shock and felt like he was rooted to the spot.   
“T…They killed him?”   
“They are killing some while keeping others as prisoners, it seems Luke was going to kept but he managed to escape and had free the others. The others made it to freedom while he distracted the alpha.” Poseidon told him as he placed his hand on his shoulders. “I know you’re angry at me for taking your choice but I’m thinking of you.” He smiled softly at him and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.  
“I-I understand.” He whispered   
“Good boy, now go with your brother he will show you around and get you some more blood.” He watched Percy nodded numbly and turned to leave. 

Triton stays for a moment and raises an eyes brow at his father “Do you really think it was wise to tell him about Hermes’ kid so soon?” He asked, his father looked up at him as he took a sip of his whiskey.   
“Yes, there is no point lying to him. He had the right to know what he is dealing with. The alpha had made it know he is interested in Percy, I just hope turning him will make the alpha lose interest.” He says to him.   
“You may have better luck bonding him to a vampire,” Triton muttered, as he turned to leave to leave gathering Percy from the other side of the door. “Alright come on first things first let’s get you some clothes you stink.”


	2. Chapter 2

Triton led Percy back to his room, he pushed the young vampire in and Percy stumbled before catching himself before turning around and glaring at his half-brother. “This isn’t the room I woke up in.” Percy snarled, he felt his fang come out and slice his bottom lip open. He winced and brought his hands up to his mouth and looked at Triton who was smirking as he looked at the younger vampire.  
“Well done you are you the smart one. This is my room until you have clothes of your own…”  
“I do!” Percy snapped, as he pulled his hand away once the blood stop flowing   
“…Clothes that don’t smell like humans or dirty, the bathroom is through there, take as much time as you need to clean yourself up and to mourning the loss of your friend.”  
“He wasn’t…”   
“Of course he was, anyone with a brain could see that he was more than just a name to you.” He told him, the dark haired teen looked down at the ground.

When he saw that his half-brother wasn’t moving he walked up to him and took him by the shoulders and spun him around before pushing him towards the bathroom. “Hey!” Percy grumbled as he was pushed through the door. Triton chuckled as he watched the green-eyed vampire glare at him and he couldn’t help but find it cute.   
“Don’t bother trying the windows, they don’t open.” He smirked; Percy growled at him and then slammed the door and locked it. Triton chuckles and shakes his head as he turned to leave the bedroom, he locked that door to make sure the young vampire does not leave and wander off on his own. He heads off to the kitchen to get something to eat; blood isn’t the only thing they need to survive. He looked down at his hand and sees a smear of Percy’s blood on his fingers; he brought the digits up to his lips and sucked the blood off. Triton stopped in mid-step at the blood on his tongue he frowned as he pulled his hand away from his mouth and shook his head as he walked downstairs.

Meanwhile…  
Percy sighed and slide down the door in the bathroom and closed his eyes as he tried not to cry about, it was all too much in the last year he lost his mum, his friends and being hunted down by a crazy alpha wolf hell-bent on knocking him up. He rubbed his eyes before pushing himself up and twisting the bath taps and letting the hot and cold water mix, he looked at Triton’s bottles and frowned …god he has more bubble baths and facial creams than my mum had…he thought as he pulled a blue bottle off the shelves and sniffed it and winced “Uuuuha no! I rather smell like a horses backside than tart.” He said to himself. He quickly put it back on the shelf and then picked up the purple bottle and sniffed that one “Meh.” He mumbled as he poured it into the bath.

Walking towards the mirror he looked at himself and frowned…oh okay, I am mess… rubbed his face and then just took his clothes off and left them on the floor before turning back to the bath and then slipped into the bath with a deep sigh as the hot water seem to sooth everything. “I’m a fucking vampire.” He sobbed to himself as he let himself sink below the water and lay underneath. He figured as he doesn’t breath he doesn’t need to worry about drowning as he laid there, but with a bath this big he floats to the top and floating there. She lays there He heard the door click shut and then he pushed himself up and looked at the around the room …I am pretty sure I locked the door?…he told him. 

He sees that his clothes were gone “Hey.” He mumbled as he got out of the bath “HEY!” He shouted, as he went for the door and slipped on the tiles with a wet slap “Fuck!” He growled “TRITON!” He yelled, as he pushed himself up and tried to open the door, he frowned as he looked down at the key and saw it was still was still locked…what the fuck, how is the door still locking…He turned around and sees a new folded pile of clothes on the counter. “I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK ARSE HOLE!” He yelled as he dried himself off before putting on the clothes, that was way too big and smell like his brother…fucking shit face wanker…he thought, as he unlocked the door and walks out and see the said wanker sat on the bed waiting for him. He was pissed off as he pulled the shirt over his shoulders as it slips down on the other side “TRITON!” He growled as he looked around the empty room.   
“Percy is there a problem?” He asked, he looked at the teen and blinked he looked smaller in his clothes and the way it slips off his shoulder shouldn’t be that hypnotic.   
“Where are my clothes?” He snarls  
“I took them and then I gave them to the Bob to burn.” He smiles as he stood up and walks over to the teen.   
“Why?” Percy growled at him, as the older vampire towered over him, he placed his hands on his shoulders and growled softly at the smooth skin.  
“They stink and you look much better in my clothes.”He purred as he looked him up and down, he leans in once again breath in his scent. “I like you in my clothes.” 

Percy gasped as he felt Triton nails dug his shoulder and then he started to lap the blood off his shoulders “let go of me!” Percy cried out as Triton moved his mouth from the shoulder up to his throat. The teen squirmed in his arms until Percy pulled his arm free and punched his half-brother in the face and that was the moment Triton realised he went too far. He fell back onto the floor and looked up at the dark haired teen and growled: “TOUCH ME AGAIN AN I WILL DO MORE THAN BRAKE YOU FACE!” Percy yelled and stormed out of the bedroom.   
“Percy waits!” Triton growled, as he pushed himself up and ran after the young vampire, Percy didn’t know his way around the house and he gets easily lost but somehow he found his way back to his bedroom and then locked himself in. He sighed as rubbed his eyes he had lost control over himself…not a good sign…Triton thought, he looked around and spotted one of the guards. “Hey stand there and make sure he doesn’t leave his room alone.”   
“Yes, sir.” The guard stood by the door and didn’t move looking like a statue. Happy enough that Percy won’t be wandering off on his own he went to find his father.

He walked back into the offices and sees Poseidon rubbing his eyes as he looks at the computer screen “Shouldn’t you be with your brother?” He asked as he takes a sip off his wine while walks into the room and sits down frowning as he stares at the table. “What did you do?” Poseidon sighed as he turned to look at him and see he has a bloody nose. “I see Percy is on the form.”   
“His blood calls for me,” Triton said as he looked up at his father. “He sliced his bottom lip and I got a bit on hand and sucked it off.” He kept looking at his father and saw him leaned back in the chair with an unreadable expression. “After his bath, I left Percy my clothes and sent his way to get burnt. He looked…looked like a fertile.” He growled as he rubbed his eyes “I may have scratched his shoulders and well it got worst from them on, Percy hit me and ran off to his room.” Poseidon sea blue eyes stared into his son’s eyes.   
“Fertiles are born vampires; Percy was born a half-blood, they don’t become Fertiles even after being a bit.” His father told him, Triton groaned in frustration before looking back at him.  
“I know that but that is what he looks like and his blood. I can see why this alpha wants him if he got just a drop of that blood…” He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if I can train him without jumping him.”  
“I will have a word with Percy and maybe you should call Zeus.”


End file.
